


What Are Friends For?

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is a little confused about his sexuality, and he asks JC and Chris to help him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?  
One

 

“So, then if you pick two cards, I pick one,” Chris explained, dealing the cards to JC. “See how it works?”

“I see that you’re cheating,” JC replied, not even attempting to pick up the cards. “And how comes you get four cards and I get sixteen?”

“Because you’re four times the man that I am, and you can handle it,” Chris said seriously.

“Um, Jayce? You do realize he’s making up rules as he goes along, right?” Joey called from the bathroom.

“I realize that you shouldn’t talk to people while you’re in the bathroom,” Chris said.

“Yes, Joey, I realize it,” JC said patiently. “I’m not THAT dumb.”

Joey laughed out loud and even Justin snorted. “Sorry,” Justin apologized after JC gave him a dirty look.

“I’m not playing cards with you,” JC said finally. “Not when I don’t already know the game.”

“But, Jayce…” Chris whined. “Do you know how long this bus ride is gonna be?”

“I don’t care. I need to help Justin with his homework.” JC stood and stretched his legs. He smiled down at Justin, who was on the floor flipping through a magazine.

“Someday we’ll have more than one bus, and I can get away from Father Chasez,” Justin grumbled.

“How about thinking about the day when you actually pass English?” JC said.

“Shut up,” Justin grumbled, but he went for his bag of school books. Lance smiled at him pleasantly as he scooted by. Lance was all but done with his schooling, and he always had his work done. Justin shot Lance the finger, and was rewarded with a hurt look in the green eyes. Sometimes he liked putting that look in Lance’s eyes, because then he didn’t think Lance was as pretty.

Justin frowned as he reached in his bag for his English Lit book. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of “Lance” and “pretty” in the same sentence, and then slapped himself again for getting JC’s attention away from Chris and being proud of himself for it. He liked having JC’s attention…and lately JC’s attention had really been riveted on Chris.

When he returned to the “living room” area of the bus, Joey was out of the bathroom and was playing poker with Lance. Justin shook his head; Lance had quickly learned all the rules and could bluff them out of anything, even Chris, who had taught him the game. Joey was so dense sometimes. “Okay,” Justin said, pouting as he sat at the table with JC. “Here I am.”

“Okay.” JC gave Chris one last kick under the table, and Chris rewarded him with a kiss blown from his palm. Joey rolled his eyes, Lance blushed, and Justin watched JC. JC only turned pink and giggled a bit.

 

Justin lay on the bed and watched JC get dressed. He kicked himself for not getting there sooner; he always enjoyed watching JC dry off from the shower. And JC had no shame, thinking nothing of parading around naked in front of any of the other four. “Um, Jayce?”

“Huh?” JC held up first one shirt, then another. “Which one?”

“Black,” Justin said immediately. “Are you and Chris going out?”

“Yep.”

“With Joey?”

“Nah…he found some girl he’s gonna hang with. She actually speaks English.” JC nodded at the black shirt and threw the rejected shirt onto his suitcase.

“Are you going to a gay bar?”

JC raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” he said slowly.

Justin sat up, crossed his long legs, and gathered every bit of his sixteen year old courage. “How did you know? That you were gay?”

“I just knew,” JC said, shrugging. “I never really was into girls. I always liked guys better.”

“Wasn’t it scary?”

“Definitely,” JC said. “I was still scared of it during MMC…I really only got comfortable with it since I met Chris. We’ve had a lot of talks, and he taught me a lot.”

“I bet,” Justin said, and JC turned to look at him. Justin blushed.

“What’s this all about?” JC asked.

“I’m confused and I want to know,” Justin said. “And I want you and Chris to teach me.”

“You want WHAT?” JC gasped.

“Hey, kids,” Chris said, breezing through the unlocked hotel door. JC had the single, and Chris was sharing with Joey. “Ready, JC?”

“No,” JC said weakly, sitting down.

“Are you sick? You look paler than usual,” Chris observed. 

“Justin,” JC said feebly.

Chris looked at Justin. “What?” Chris frowned, something he rarely did in connection with Justin. Everyone knew that Justin was Chris’ baby brother.

“I just asked for a favor!” Justin said innocently. “And JC freaked out.”

“It wasn’t just a favor,” JC hissed. He looked at Chris. “He wants…”

“It’s not like we don’t know you and Chris do it,” Justin said. “I want you to teach me.”

“Teach you…” Chris paused.

“About being gay. About gay sex. About all the stuff guys do,” Justin said, smiling.

Chris sat down next to JC. “Uh…”

“I think you should leave now,” JC said to Justin.

“But…”

“NOW,” Chris growled, and Justin hopped up. 

“Fine. God, you’d think I asked you to piss on the Bible or something.” Justin flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“He didn’t just ask…”

“Yeah, he did,” JC interrupted Chris. “What the hell?”

“Did you have any idea he had…tendencies?” Chris asked.

JC shook his head. “No way. And apparently he’s been playing pretty close attention to us…you and me.”

“OH. Do you mind?” Chris asked. JC smiled.

“No way. I’m not ashamed of whatever it is that you and I have,” JC said, squeezing Chris’ knee. “But back to Justin. I say no.”

“You do?”

JC looked surprised. “Hello, he’s freaking jailbait, first of all. And secondly…he’s jailbait.”

“Good logic, there, Chasez.” Chris grinned. “But if we don’t teach him…who will? Some loser who’ll just use him and hurt him?”

“True,” JC said, his fraternal instincts jumping to the foreground. “But Chris…this will be weird.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t know if I can DO that with him. I mean, he’s Justin. He’s the baby, the sweet and innocent one.”

“No, that’s Lance,” Chris corrected. “Justin’s not as innocent as we think.”

“Obviously,” JC muttered. 

“Do you think you could be attracted to him?” Chris asked softly.

“Hell, yeah,” JC said immediately, and Chris chuckled.

“I think I need a drink. Let’s go out, and we’ll talk about it some more, and then talk to him tomorrow after the show.”

“Okay,” JC said, but he still looked worried. Chris tenderly kissed him.

“Relax,” Chris said, but he himself was far from comfortable with the whole idea.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Two

 

Justin smiled as JC and Chris came into his room. “This is so cool!” He said excitedly. JC and Chris looked at each other.

“I TOLD you he’s too young for this,” JC muttered.

“No, I mean, getting to tell Lance to go hang out in Joey’s room because you guys wanted to talk to me. He’s all jealous.” Justin beamed. He loved any excuse to be treated as something special. “And the fact that you two skipped going out to hang with ME.”

“Well, we are on the move to a new city tomorrow,” JC said defensively, feeling a little sorry for Lance.

“Anyway...” Chris sat down on a chair. JC sat on the floor. Neither of them wanted to sit next to Justin on the bed.

“You guys look nervous,” Justin said, laughing.

“Will you get serious?” JC snapped. “Do you even realize what you asked of us? It’s pretty much illegal, Justin. You’re underage.”

“So?” Justin lay back and stretched, looking every bit the sexy jailbait he was.

Chris sighed. “The only reason we even DISCUSSED this is because we’re worried and we care about you. We don’t want you going out and fooling around with some stranger who could hurt you.”

“How did YOU guys learn stuff?” Justin asked.

Chris swallowed. “From some stranger who hurt me,” he answered softly.

“Oh,” Justin said, suddenly serious.

“I still think that you’re just experimenting, that you’re straight, if not bi,” JC said. “That’s the ONLY reason I agreed to this.”

“I just want to know,” Justin said softly.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Chris said. “Not Joey, not Lance.”

“Duh,” Justin said, offended.

“And DEFINITELY not your mom,” JC said.

“Jayce!” Justin yelled, blushing.

“You tell her everything else,” Chris pointed out.

“Not the important stuff,” Justin pouted. “God.”

“Okay. So...what do you want to know?” JC asked. He hoped that maybe Justin just had some questions and didn’t want any “hands on” experience.

“Everything. What you guys do together. What feels good. How things...work.” Justin actually blushed. “What DO you guys do?”

“Everything,” Chris said.

“Everything?” Justin squeaked.

Chris desperately wished he had thought to get drunk before attempting this. “Everything. We kiss, we jack each other off, we rim, we blow, we fuck.”

“God.” JC buried his face in his hands.

“Really?” Justin breathed, his eyes wide. “And you can teach me how to do all that? How to be good at it?”

“Heaven forbid you not be GOOD at something,” Chris mumbled. “I’m better at some things, and JC is better at some things.”

“So you can BOTH teach me,” Justin said with satisfaction. “Good.”

“I feel like I’ve just opened the gates to hell,” JC said.

“Honey, not only did you open the gates, but we’re on the moving sidewalk,” Chris said, sighing.

“So.” Justin crossed his legs. “What can we do tonight?”

“Tonight?” JC asked. “We didn’t...”

“C’mon, JC. It’s not like we have forever,” Justin said sternly. “How often do you think you guys can stay back and hang with me without someone guessing?”

“I could get off,” Chris admitted, and JC smacked him. “What?”

“Fine,” JC snapped. “Look, Justin, I know you’ve gotten yourself off, right? Doing it to someone else is easy.” JC stood and took off his shirt. “Get naked, Chris.”

Chris blinked, but quickly obeyed. JC was not aggressive very often. Justin simply stared. “Wow,” he said softly. He had seen Chris naked before, but never naked and immediately aroused. JC grabbed a pillow and settled himself against the headboard. He waved Chris over, and Chris settled down between JC’s legs, his back against JC’s chest.

“Come here, Justin,” JC said softly, and Justin nervously crawled forward. “Kiss me.” Justin licked his lips and moved up on his hands and knees. Chris looked up and watched as their lips tenderly met. Justin sighed and leaned forward, almost crushing Chris. 

“Uh, hello!” Chris said, and Justin pulled back.

“Kiss Chris,” JC ordered. Justin smiled and kissed Chris. Chris moaned as he realized that Justin was a born kisser. Chris felt JC’s hands slide down to his nipples as Justin got more comfortable next to Chris. “Keep kissing him,” JC murmured, and Chris could hardly stand the sensations. Justin’s tongue was doing evil things to his mouth that no sixteen year old should know how to do, and JC’s nimble fingers were plucking at Chris’ sensitive nipples. “Scoot up, Chris,” JC whispered, and Justin pulled back. Chris moved up to give JC better access. 

“Now what?” Justin asked.

“Watch.” JC’s thin hand slid down to grasp Chris’ erection. “The most important thing is to pay attention. You can tell by someone’s breathing and reactions what exactly they like.” JC’s thumb flickered over the head and Chris arched. “See?”

“Yes,” Justin breathed.

“And the situation determines how you play,” JC said. “If someone really just wants to get off, you don’t tease.” JC’s strokes grew more forceful, and Chris gasped, his hands clutching at the sheets. “But...if you have all the time in the world...” JC’s hand slid down to toy with Chris’ balls.

“Jayce...” Chris moaned.

“What can I do?” Justin whispered.

“Stroke him,” JC said. “Slow and steady.”

“Fuck!” Chris cried as Justin gently took Chris’ cock in his hands. JC continued to fondle Chris’ balls as Justin kept a steady pace on Chris’ cock.

“Right...now get some of the pre-cum...yeah...” JC said, his voice tight. Justin’s eyes never left JC’s face as he worked Chris.

“Guys...I’m gonna...” Chris blurted. He thrust his hips into Justin’s hand.

“C’mon, baby,” JC whispered in Chris’ ear, biting at Chris’ shoulder. He brought his hand back up to pick at Chris’ nipples.

“Uh...” Chris grunted, shooting up onto his chest.

“Good...” JC moaned. He let a finger dip down onto Chris’ chest, then licked it off.

“Euw,” Justin said unconsciously. JC smiled and dipped the finger down again.

“Try.” He held the finger out, and Justin put his tongue out. He wrinkled his nose, then began to suck at JC’s finger. “God,” JC said, and Chris felt him harden against his back.

“Should I return the favor?” Chris asked.

“Not here,” JC said in a strangled tone. He shoved Chris up and got off the bed. “Consider that lesson number one, Justin. C’mon, Chris.” JC grabbed his shirt and fled.

“When do I get lesson number two?” Justin called after him, but JC was gone.

“Soon,” Chris promised, haphazardly grabbing at his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Three

 

Over the next three days, Lance and Joey wondered what had happened to their bandmates. Justin walked around with a contented smile on his face. Chris walked around with a confused look on his face. JC walked around with a horrific look on his face, as if he had seen something that no one on Earth should see. Chris finally cornered JC before a show.

“JC, are you okay? I mean…did we break you or something?”

“Fine,” JC said faintly.

“You’re acting even spazzier than usual, Jayce. People are noticing,” Chris said. He backed JC into a corner and nuzzled at his neck. “C’mon…you jacked me off. You’ve done that a million times. And afterwards…the sex was good, right?”

“Yes,” JC said. “But Justin…”

“Justin LOVED it. You felt that kiss, Jayce. He’s more than ready for this. If it was LANCE, then, yes, I’d think maybe we scarred him for life. But Justin is begging for it.”

“Maybe.” JC rubbed at his forehead. Chris tenderly kissed his cheek. 

“So you’ll relax?”

“I’ll try.”

“I’ll relax you later,” Chris murmured in JC’s ear, and JC giggled.

“Guys, we need to…” Justin broke off. “Oh, sorry.” He turned around.

JC put a protective arm around Chris’ waist. “Justin…wanna come to Chris’ room after the show tonight?”

 

When JC got to Chris’ room after their performance, Justin was already there. His shirt was off and Chris was kissing him, his hands running over the slender chest. “Oh, sorry,” Chris said, sitting up and blushing.

“It was my fault. I kinda pounced,” Justin said, but he didn’t look a bit ashamed. “It was all I could think about today.”

“No problem,” JC said, and he didn’t look concerned. He smiled at Chris. “Horny, baby?”

“A little,” Chris admitted.

“What are you gonna teach me today?” Justin asked eagerly. JC looked at him and swallowed deeply.

“Well…”

“Remember how JC said there were some things he’s better at and some things I’m better at?” Chris asked. Justin nodded. “Well, there’s one thing I’m REALLY good at, and JC loves it.” He walked over and kissed JC as he removed JC’s tshirt.

“God, Chris, no,” JC moaned.

“I’ve never heard you say no to one of my blowjobs before,” Chris murmured, his hands sliding down to JC’s backside. “Why don’t you just lay down and play with Justin for a while?”

“Um,” JC said, but Justin solved the problem for him. Without any hesitation, Justin took off his wifebeater and sweatpants.

“Good God,” Chris whispered, momentarily stunned. Justin was absolutely gorgeous. He lay down and smiled up at them.

“Okay.” JC slowly took off his jeans, then climbed onto the bed next to Justin.

“Hi,” Justin whispered, pulling JC’s head down for a kiss.

Chris knew he could have never been that forward at sixteen, but Justin looked totally comfortable. JC moaned and fell against Justin, their long limbs tangling together on the sheets. It was as if they had forgotten Chris was even in the room, and he wasn’t sure what he thought about that. “Guys,” he finally whispered, and JC forced himself to pull away.

“Sorry,” he said breathlessly, as Justin nipped at his lips for one last kiss.

“C’mere.” Chris tugged at Justin’s ankle, pulling him down lower on the bed. JC laid down and closed his eyes. Justin reached out to run a finger along JC’s hard dick, but Chris slightly slapped his hand away. “Be patient and pay attention,” he ordered. “Good blowjobs are something every gay guy should know how to do.”

“I know about good blowjobs,” Justin bragged. “I’ve gotten a bunch.”

“Do you know how to give them?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you know how to keep your teeth out of the way, how to use your tongue and your hand to keep teasing every second? Do you know how to open up just right to take the entire thing in?”

“The entire thing?” Justin repeated, looking at JC’s length.

“Exactly. Shut up and pay attention.” Chris ran his hands up JC’s thighs and JC whimpered. “The best part of this is watching JC,” Chris said softly. “He’s damn beautiful when you get him just right.” Chris slowly ran his palm up and down JC’s length, watching it get even harder against his hand. He bent down and licked at the head, and JC sighed, squirming slightly. “Like JC said before, it’s all in watching the person’s reaction, because everyone’s different.” Chris slowly took JC into his mouth and began to work him in and out.

“Chris…oh, baby…” JC moaned, and Justin couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Chris was right. JC was some sort of beautiful angel, moaning and writhing on the bed. His back arched, his eyes fluttered closed, and his hands grasped helplessly at the covers. 

Justin let his eyes drift down to where Chris’ dark head was bobbing. He saw Chris’ hand work with his mouth, occasionally moving down to caress JC’s balls. “Can I try?” Justin asked breathlessly. Suddenly he wanted nothing more.

“Okay,” Chris said regretfully, pulling away. “Just watch the teeth and don’t try to take in too much at once. You’ll only gag yourself.”

“Chris, please,” JC begged, grabbing at Chris. Chris moved up to kiss JC, and JC’s tongue plundered his mouth. “Wanna cum,” JC gasped. Chris smiled. A good blowjob always reduced JC to a begging mess.

“Do you, baby?” Chris whispered.

“Ah…” JC hissed, arching up. Chris looked down to watch the chapped red lips slowly surround JC, pulling him in. “He’s…oh…”

“Careful,” Chris warned again.

“I am,” Justin mumbled. His large hand firmly grasped JC, working him slowly as his mouth continued to slide down further and further. He mimicked Chris’ movements perfectly, occasionally pulling back to flick his tongue out over the head.

“Well, he’s got the teasing part right,” Chris said softly.

“Justin…God, don’t stop…” JC begged. His hands dug into Chris’ shoulders, and Chris turned back to kiss him.

“And Justin, you don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to,” Chris said. “Pull back when JC lets you know…”

Chris was interrupted by a quiet shout from JC. He saw Justin grimace slightly, but he didn’t pull back, and JC shot everything into Justin’s mouth. Justin paled, then swallowed. “Um, euw,” Justin said, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “THAT could take some getting used to.”

“God,” JC whimpered, falling back against the pillows. Chris adjusted himself, suddenly hot and bothered in his clothing. He looked at Justin, who was aroused as well.

“Uh,” Chris said, not quite sure what to do next.

“Get undressed,” JC said in a shaking tone. “Time to teach Justin something that he hopefully doesn’t ever have to use.”

“Huh?” Chris asked, but he shed his clothing quickly.

“How to please two men at once,” JC said, smirking slightly. He shoved and pushed until Justin and Chris were on their backs next to each other, and he lay between their bodies. Chris couldn’t think to ask any more questions as JC took each of their cocks in a hand and began to stroke, lick and suck them in turn.


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Four

 

“Hey.” Lance fell onto the sofa next to Chris, who looked up in surprise.

“Oh, hey.” Chris tore his gaze away from where JC and Justin were curled up like little kittens, fast asleep in a ball on the floor of the bus. “Where’s Joey?”

“Pouting,” Lance said with a grin. “I think he really hates you for teaching me to play poker.” He held out a small pile of German money and waved it a bit.

“You beat him AGAIN?” Chris asked. He patted Lance’s knee. “Well done, Grasshopper.”

“Hey, I learned from the best,” Lance said, shrugging. Chris smiled. It wasn’t often that he felt close to Lance in this way, but it was a nice feeling. It was nice to feel joined to someone…like Justin and JC were. Lance followed Chris’ gaze back to the pile on the floor. “You ever think that they’re secretly one person?” Lance said suddenly, and Chris gave him a sharp look.

“What do you mean?”

“They just fit so well together. I don’t know if it’s a Mouse thing, or what, or the fact that they’re both so incredibly talented and charismatic.” Lance dipped his head and blushed slightly. “I get jealous sometimes. I know I’m not a front man, and never will be. Just the fact that I’m even IN this group amazes me. But they…they’re different.”

“Jeez, Lance,” Chris said, surprised at the revelation. “You’re a great part of this group. An important part.”

“You didn’t think so at the beginning,” Lance said, and Chris had the decency to blush. “Anyway, I just like watching them sometimes. They’re almost…beautiful together.”

If you only knew, Chris thought, but he said, “They’re something else.”

 

“God,” Chris said in a strangled tone. “I thought we were waiting for…”

“Do you really want to wait?” JC asked, his hands skimming up Chris’ naked thighs. Chris had the single that night, and it was almost two in the morning. They had stopped to quietly awaken Justin before returning to Chris’ room, and JC had pounced almost as soon as they entered the room. “You were so hot on the dance floor…wanted you.”

“Yes…” Chris moaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed. JC’s hands were magic as they stroked him.

“I’m gonna show him what you like best, baby,” JC said, licking along Chris’ balls.

“I thought…you were worried…about scaring him…” Chris panted.

“You started without me!” Justin said unhappily as he came in the unlocked door.

“He should see how to really please a man,” JC said in answer to Chris’ statement. He lifted Chris’ hips and shoved a pillow under them.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked, falling to his knees by JC’s side.

“JC’s horny,” Chris said, barely able to speak, knowing what was coming.

“Hey.” JC turned his head to Justin and brutally kissed him, pulling Justin’s tongue into his mouth. Justin whimpered and grabbed JC by the back of the head.

“Me, too,” Justin managed finally.

“You’re sixteen. You’re ALWAYS horny,” Chris said. He kicked slightly to get JC’s attention back. “Hello, remember me, naked man on the bed, here?”

“Mmm, yes…” JC said with a devilish smile. He took Chris into his mouth, sucked slightly, then moved down further.

“Where are you…holy hell!” Justin said, shocked as JC lifted Chris’ hips to get better access.

“Ohhh yes…” Chris moaned, letting his head fall back. “Jayce…baby…” Chris said, his teeth almost chattering.

“You…you…” Justin spluttered. He watched as JC’s tongue actually disappeared. “That feels good?” Justin asked in disbelief. The pure ecstasy on Chris’ face answered his question. “I dunno if I can do that.”

“Not everyone likes it,” JC said, planting kisses along Chris’ hips. “I like doing it because Chris LOVES it. I love those noises he makes.” He went back to his job and Chris gasped.

“Justin,” Chris said helplessly. Justin stood and quickly stripped. “Come here.” He pulled at Justin until Justin straddled his chest. “Wanna suck you.”

“Ohhh…” Justin sighed, letting his head fall back They heard JC moan slightly as he intensified his efforts.

“Fuck,” Chris grunted around Justin’s cock. JC gave him a few pumps, and suddenly he was cumming hard, moaning against Justin’s skin. Justin gave an accompanying moan and continued to thrust into Chris’ mouth.

Some of Chris’ cum landed on Justin’s backside, and JC smiled. “Lean forward, J,” JC said softly, giving a gentle push. Justin leaned until he was pretty much on his hands and knees. JC lapped at the white saltiness on Justin’s smooth skin, letting his tongue get closer and closer to his target.

“Oh!” Justin said in surprise as JC slowly spread him. Chris realized what was happening, and reached around to help JC.

“Mmm…” JC said, letting his tongue flicker out.

“I don’t…oh God that’s good…” Justin stammered. “Jayce…”

JC’s tongue went in slow circles, starting wide, then getting more and more focused. He pushed against the tender muscle, darting his tongue until it was able to move inside. His finger joined in, occasionally venturing inside a tiny bit. Justin was soon shuddering, hardly able to stand the double torture of JC’s tongue and Chris’ mouth. “Cum,” JC said softly, using his tongue like a sword.

“God!” Justin cried, emptying into Chris’ warm mouth. Chris drank it all, watching Justin’s face the entire time. JC moved back, gently pulling Justin with him. Justin fell to Chris’ side, shivering violently as he lay on the bed.

“Shh…” JC said softly, laying down behind Justin. He put a comforting arm around Justin’s waist, kissing the back of Justin’s head.

“I never…like that before in my LIFE…” Justin whispered. “So intense…”

“Are you okay?” Chris asked softly, and Justin nodded, squirming back against JC.

“Better,” Justin said drowsily. JC smiled at Chris over Justin’s shoulder.

“What about you?” Chris said to JC. JC shook his head.

“I’m fine,” JC said. He tucked his chin against Justin’s shoulder, and his blue eyes soon fluttered closed as well. 

Chris didn’t sleep right away. He lay awake for almost an hour, watching Justin and JC.


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Five

 

“Jayce, what are you doing?” Chris asked, gently shoving JC’s hands from his waist. “I’m trying to get some dinner.” He reached for the serving spoon.

“I was just saying hello,” JC said, leaning his chin on Chris’ shoulder. He looked down at the buffet table. “No one in this room cares.”

Chris looked around. JC was right; the only people in the room were the other three guys and the members of their “posse.” “Lou doesn’t need to walk in and see this.”

“Lou’s back in London,” JC scoffed. “Thank GOD. I don’t like the way he looks at Justin.”

Chris turned around to look at him. “What are you saying?”

JC shrugged. “He stares at Justin. Lance, too. Not good.”

“I’ll remember to keep an eye on them,” Chris promised. He HAD noticed something similar to what JC was referring to, but he had thought it was his paranoid imagination.

“So…after the show tonight…” JC ran a hand along Chris’ hip. Chris stared at him. JC was never this forward in public, even if the others DID have an idea about their involvement.

“I’m tired,” Chris said, and suddenly he was.

“We haven’t even performed yet,” JC said with a laugh. “You’ll be fine. We’ll get Justin and…”

“How about it just be you and me tonight?” Chris interrupted. 

“Well, uh, sure.” Chris saw the disappointment flash briefly in JC’s blue eyes. “Just us. We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Okay. Joey has the single, but I’ll get Lance to go over with him tonight and leave me in our room alone,” Chris said. “See you after the show.”

“Okay,” JC said, aware of the fact that he was being dismissed. Chris watched him go over to Justin, who immediately brightened. Justin slid over and allowed JC to sit next to him…VERY close to him. Chris then looked at Lance, who was watching him with a strange look on his face. Chris actually blushed and turned back to the buffet.

 

“You are totally not into this.” JC pulled back and sat up. “What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chris said, mortified at the fact that he couldn’t get anything past a half-erection. He blushed and patted JC’s leg. “I have a lot on my mind. It’s NOT you. YOU are fantastic.”

“Thank you,” JC said, preening, then laughing. He lay his head on Chris’ shoulder comfortably.

“Maybe I’m just tired from the show. I’m an old man, remember?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, old and ancient at twenty-six. What does that make me?”

“Twenty-one and horny as hell,” Chris answered, and JC laughed. “Hey, I was thinking about Justin.”

“Mmm, me, too,” JC said with a sigh, and Chris closed his eyes.

“The next step is a big one. We can’t just fool around with him forever.”

“Right,” JC said, nodding. He picked up Chris’ hand and played with his fingers.

“I think you should be the one that does it.”

“Does what?”

“Well, uh, fucks him, for lack of a better term,” Chris said. “You should do it. You’re so gentle.”

“Chris, you’re gentle, too,” JC protested. “You’ve always been sweet to me.”

“I know,” Chris said, smiling. “But you…you should do it.”

“Maybe he won’t even WANT to,” JC said, and Chris heard the concern in his tone.

“Won’t want you to make love to him? Hardly, Jayce. He worships the ground you walk on.”

“Really?” JC asked, and Chris heard the way his voice changed.

“Really,” Chris said with a sigh. It was hard being the one who always made the sacrifices.

 

It was a week before they could even consider doing what they had planned. Lance got sick with the flu, which Justin quickly caught. Justin got over it with amazing speed, but Lance was still a little weak when they pulled into the final town of their German tour. “You sure you’re okay?” Joey asked with concern as Lance shouldered his duffel.

“Sure,” Lance said, then began coughing.

“Lemme get that,” Chris said, quickly grabbing Lance’s bag as well as his own. His brown eyes were serious. “We should tell Lou to fuck off and cancel the show tonight. You’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” Lance snapped. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“No, but I think I know what’s best for you.”

“Hardly,” Lance snapped again, and even Joey stared at him. Chris, for once, was speechless. “I don’t need you babying me.”

“Well, no, Poofu, but…”

“Leave me alone,” Lance said wearily. “If you’re gonna carry my bag, thanks, but please don’t baby me. I’m sick of that.”

“Whatever,” Chris said, giving him a strange look. He headed into the hotel.

 

Chris felt as if he were going through the show in slow motion. He did everything right, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of JC and Justin. JC was on, as usual, his entire being glowing with excitement just from being on stage. Justin could feel a spark in the air, and he seemed to give a hundred and ten percent.

When Chris wasn’t watching JC and Justin, he was keeping a wary eye on Lance. Lance was NOT giving a hundred and ten percent, though he was trying his best. Lou glowered from the sidelines, his fat face a mask of worry lines as he watched Lance stumble through the performance. As they hurried off for a costume change, Chris stopped by their manager. “He shouldn’t be here,” Chris spat.

“I’m beginning to think the same thing,” Lou mused.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Chris growled. “He’s sick. He should have some time off.”

“You’ll have a week in the States before we start doing promos. He can rest then,” Lou said, and his tone dared Chris to continue. Chris sighed and ran off to change.

 

“Hi,” Justin said shyly as he entered JC’s room. Chris was standing by the bed, and JC was laying on it. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” JC patted the bed and Justin did a flying leap onto it.

“I wish I had your energy,” Chris sighed.

“You do well enough,” Justin teased, winking up at him.

“We were wondering if you were ready for the next big step,” JC murmured, his blue eyes fixed on the soft curve of Justin’s neck.

“Really?” Justin breathed. “I think I am…I mean, I want to…”

“JC’s going to do it,” Chris blurted. “He’ll be careful and gentle, J, I promise.”

“You?” Justin turned to JC, who nodded. Justin’s eyes seemed to smolder. “Oh.”

“I think you should be naked,” JC said softly, his hands toying with Justin’s tshirt. Justin eagerly wriggled out of it, and soon the two young men were kissing and caressing as clothing was discarded. 

“Oh,” Justin sighed as JC’s hand slid down to caress him. “Jayce…”

Neither of them noticed Chris quietly slip out the door.

 

“Oh!” Lance said in surprise as he opened his door. Chris was sitting on the floor in the hallway, his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Lance was surprised to see tears in the brown eyes. “I was, uh, just getting ice. My head hurts, and a cloth of ice seems to help.”

“Oh.” Chris looked at the door across the hall. “Justin and JC are…” Chris began, then stopped.

“But I thought you and JC were,” Lance said, blushing.

“We were…but we’re not anymore,” Chris said, trying to shrug. He stood and felt Lance’s forehead. “Jesus, Lance, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Lance said firmly.

“No, you’re not. C’mon, Lance. I’m not babying you. I’m being your friend. Please go back in your room. Lemme get the ice, okay?”

“Okay,” Lance said with a tired smile. “Thanks, Chris.”

It was so easy to climb next to Lance on the bed and wrap a comforting arm around him. Being alone in a strange country was bad, but being alone and sick was almost too much to handle. Chris knew that all too well. “I hate Lou for making you work,” Chris said. He pressed the cold cloth to Lance’s head. Lance moaned in gratitude. “When we’re rich and famous, I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“When we’re rich and famous, I’m going to space,” Lance said drowsily. “I’m gonna be an astronaut.”

“Sure you are,” Chris said soothingly. He patted Lance’s arm. “You can do anything.”

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Lance said sadly.

“No, Lance, I just didn’t know you at the beginning,” Chris promised, remembering how he had treated the new member of the group. He now knew what it was like to feel like an outsider, and he hated himself for his earlier treatment of Lance. “I’m really sorry. You just rest now, okay?”

“Okay,” Lance said, yawning and snuggling close. Chris closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening in the other bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Six

 

“You know I’ll be as careful as I can, right?” JC asked. Justin nodded.

“I trust you, Jayce,” he said, and JC saw the trust in the dark blue eyes.

“God,” JC said, licking at Justin’s long neck. “I never EVER thought I’d get the chance to do this.” His hand slid up and down Justin’s stomach.

“You mean you…you thought about it?”

“Yes,” JC said, and the word was a quiet hiss in Justin’s ear. “I tried not to. GOD, I tried not to. You were just a baby…you still are.”

“I’m sixteen,” Justin said boldly, his hand sliding down to slowly stroke JC. “I’m old enough to know what I want.”

“What do you want?” JC murmured.

“This.” Justin’s thumb ran over the head and JC groaned.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” JC rolled to push up on his hands, lowering his body to Justin’s. “I want you so bad, but I’m scared. Scared that this is wrong.”

“If I want it so bad, it can’t be wrong, can it?” Justin said, looking very young and innocent. 

“Your first time should be with someone…”

“Someone I love,” Justin finished. “And I love you, JC. I always have. You’ve been everything to me. I just…I just kinda came to realize it within the last few months. THAT’S scared me more than anything you’ve taught me recently.”

“Love?” JC whispered. Justin nodded and bit his lip.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, I’m glad you did.” JC kissed Justin, a soft, tender kiss that implied so much. “Love can only make this better.” He grabbed the tube of lubricant that he had placed nearby, and he slid down Justin’s body. “I want this to be so good for you.”

“It will be,” Justin said, moaning as JC’s tongue lapped at his cock.

“Just relax,” JC murmured, slowly beginning to work on Justin.

Justin gasped as the finger intruded, his long fingers grabbing at JC’s head. JC lightly kissed the inside of Justin’s thighs, trying to distract him as his fingers did what they needed to do. He wanted this so bad, but he wanted it to be good for Justin. Justin was all that mattered. “Oh,” Justin gasped, arching up as JC hit a sweet spot.

“I’m gonna try to find that again,” JC promised, his breath warm on Justin’s skin. “I don’t know if I will, but I’m gonna try…”

“Want you,” Justin grunted, arching his hips up.

“Justin,” JC moaned, leaning forward to kiss the red lips. JC pulled back and grabbed blindly at the nightstand for a condom.

“You don’t have to…” Justin began.

“Shut up!” JC almost snapped. “You think I’d really do something to hurt you? You know I’m no slut, but I’m not about to just do this without protection. And don’t YOU ever do it either, hear me?” Justin nodded quickly. “I love you too much to take that chance.”

“You love me?” Justin said hoarsely, his eyes filled with hope.

“Yes,” JC said, the realization hitting him like a brick.

 

“God…” JC said later, his face buried on Justin’s chest. He looked up at Justin. “You’re crying! I tried so hard to be gentle!”

“You were!” Justin insisted. “It didn’t hurt that bad. It felt so good, I promise, Jayce! It was just…I never felt like that before.”

“Me either,” JC swore. “Not even with…” His mouth fell open and he looked over his shoulder. “Chris,” he said softly.

“Where is he?” Justin asked, realizing at the same time that they were alone in the room.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even notice that he left.” JC’s face burned with shame as he sat up and removed the condom. “Shit.”

“You and he…uh…” Justin began.

“We just had sex, you know, I don’t think it was anything more,” JC said, though he didn’t sound convinced.

“You feel guilty. Don’t. I asked for this,” Justin said. “I’ll talk to him.”

“No, I’ll talk to him. I need to explain what happened.”

“What happened?” Justin asked softly.

“You and I…we…fell in love, I guess,” JC said. He sighed. “That sounds so lame…like a soap opera.”

“Tell me about it,” Justin said. He smiled sadly. “I don’t want to hurt Chris.”

“Me either. I don’t even know where he is,” JC sighed. “Fuck.”

 

Lance sat up straight, blinking hard. “What is it?” Chris asked, years of sleeping in tight quarters with his family making him a light sleeper. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, Chris,” Lance said in relief. “I just kind woke up and realized someone was next to me and it freaked me out. Sorry to waken you.”

“No problem. What time is it?”

“Four.” Lance rubbed at his eyes. “We have a few hours.”

“I’ll go back to my room,” Chris said, sitting up as well. “Joey thinks I died, I bet.”

“You can stay,” Lance said shyly. “Tell him you were taking care of me. Thanks, by the way. I guess I DO need babied now and then.”

“We all do, Poofu,” Chris said, rubbing at Lance’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Tired. I hope you don’t get this,” Lance said, concerned.

“I won’t,” Chris said cheerfully, but he almost welcomed the idea of the flu. At least then he’d have an excuse for the lethargic ache that he felt everywhere, starting with his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR  
Seven

 

“Chris? Sit here,” JC said, patting the seat between himself and Justin.

Chris looked up and down the plane. The other seat that was available to them was next to Lance, and he thought maybe he should sit there. “Joey…” Lance waved Joey over. “Your seat’s here.”

“Cool!” Joey beamed, shoving past Chris to get to Lance. Lance looked at Chris and smiled. Chris sighed and stepped over JC’s long legs to sit between JC and Justin.

“Hey,” Chris said, quickly fastening his seatbelt and making sure it was tight.

“I love the window seat,” Justin said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down a bit.

“I wanted to talk to you,” JC said in a murmur.

“When we’re about to take off is NOT the time to expect me to carry on a conversation, Jayce,” Chris snapped.

“I thought it might distract you,” JC said softly, and Chris took a good look at him. JC’s blue eyes were kind and concerned.

“Whatever. Talk.” Chris clutched at the armrests and stared at his knees.

“We’re sorry, Chris,” Justin said quietly. “We didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I thought we agreed that I’D talk to him,” JC said gently, and Justin nodded. He patted Chris’ leg and looked back out the window. “Chris, I never thought it would go this far…end up this way.”

“WHAT way?” Chris asked.

“I’m…I’m in love with Justin. And he says he loves me,” JC said in that same low murmur that only the three of them could hear. “So…I guess he and I are…”

“Exclusive,” Chris finished. “Duh, guys, like none of us saw it coming.”

“WE didn’t even see it coming,” Justin insisted.

“Ask Lance. He even noticed that you two are like two halves of a whole. No big deal.” Chris shrugged.

“You’re saying that what we had didn’t mean anything?” JC asked.

“Did it mean something to you?” Chris demanded, finally looking JC in the eye.

“It was great sex, and I know we never said it was more, but…”

“There ya go.”

“Look, Chris, YOU’RE the one who insisted we do this with Justin.” JC’s tone was low but growing icy. “I was against it.”

“And I see I didn’t have to twist your arm much,” Chris snapped. “You saw him naked and suddenly your dick did all the thinking.”

“Guys, don’t fight,” Justin said helplessly. “I want us to be friends. Chris, if I though you and JC were…well…boyfriends, I never woulda pushed this. I didn’t want to mess anything up.”

Chris looked at Justin and smiled. He couldn’t help it. Justin looked so young and sad, and he knew that Justin would never intentionally hurt anyone he cared about. “Don’t worry about it, Curly. We weren’t boyfriends. And I guess what hurt me was that you guys didn’t even notice that I was gone.”

Chris watched JC’s face and got some satisfaction out of how red it turned. “I am really sorry,” JC said.

“It’s okay.” Chris promised, squeezing JC’s knee. “Now, let’s just get through takeoff, then I’ll go back and switch with Joey.”

“You don’t have to move,” Justin said.

“I want to. I…need to,” Chris said, and Justin didn’t push it any further.

“That’s fine, except we already took off,” JC said with a small smile. “See? We talked you right through it.”

“Cool,” Chris said. He waited until the “fasten seatbelt” sign went off, then he got up. “Joey. Go sit up front.”

“But me and Lance…”

“Joey, I don’t WANT to sit up there. I needed to talk to them about something. Please.” Chris gave one of his rare stern and serious looks.

“Sure.” Joey gathered up his comic books and Walkman and got up. Chris sat in his vacated seat. He and Lance were on the side of the plane with only two seats per aisle.

“How are you?” Lance asked.

“How about YOU? I know you love flying as much as I do, plus you’re sick.” Chris fastened his seatbelt and looked at Lance. “You look like you have a bit more color.”

“I feel better, thanks. I think being back in America can only help,” Lance sighed. He looked at Chris. “You and them…”

“We talked. They’re an item,” Chris said with a laugh.

“Wow. There’s a mental picture,” Lance said, and Chris had to laugh again. Somehow he had expected Lance to be more offended by the whole homosexual thing, though it was obvious that he had known about Chris and JC all along. “Well, I guess it was to be expected.”

“Yeah.”

Lance put a hand on Chris’ leg. “Not that it makes it any easier to deal with.”

“Yeah,” Chris said again, feeling incredibly sad. Lance squeezed his leg and thankfully said nothing more.

 

Their free time in Florida flew by all too fast. Joey and Lance spent time together, as did JC and Justin, but Chris preferred to be on his own. He had a lot to think about. He hadn’t expected to feel the loss of JC so strongly. He had honestly thought it was just a fling, but now he wasn’t sure WHAT he felt. Maybe it was just the idea that he had been rejected in favor of Justin. Not that he could hate Justin for it…the kid was sixteen and didn’t know his own charm. And he couldn’t hate JC. It wasn’t JC’s fault. So Chris decided to hate himself.

He was two days into hating himself when someone knocked on his door. He was surprised to see Lance on the other side. “Hey!” Chris said, moving aside. He was the only one who had his own place at the moment, and it was a pigsty.

“Hey,” Lance said, coming in. “I was worried. You didn’t return anyone’s calls.”

“You know me…I have my moods,” Chris said lightly. “Want a drink?”

“No, thanks,” Lance said. He looked at Chris, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up?” Chris studied Lance, thinking he looked a lot younger than his eighteen years.

“This.” Lance bit his lip, then moved forward, pushing Chris against the wall.

“Lance! What the…” Chris’ voice was muffled by Lance’s mouth on his. Lance’s hands settled comfortably on Chris’ waist, and Chris could only kiss Lance back. Lance’s lips were tentative, his tongue shy, but he didn’t break the kiss for a long time. “Holy hell!” Chris gasped, breaking away. “What was that?”

“I, I’ve wanted to do that for a while, but first, you know, you hated me, and then you were with JC. I tried not to like you, but I couldn’t help it, and obviously you thought I was some sort of baby who didn’t understand sex or what I wanted or anything, so I had to show you,” Lance babbled.

“God!” Chris wiped at his lips and stared at Lance. Suddenly Lance didn’t look so young. “Where did you learn to pounce like that?”

“I always go after what I want,” Lance said simply, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. “I mean, I got in the group, didn’t I?”

“Damn,” Chris said weakly. He looked at Lance. “I never HATED you, first of all.”

“Whatever,” Lance said, but he grinned shyly. “And if you wanna punch me or whatever, go ahead, but I decided I had to do this while we’re home. I feel stronger here.”

“I, uh,” Chris said, then stopped. “Gimme a minute.”

“Sure.” Lance leaned against the opposite wall. He suddenly seemed to lose his bravado, and he studied his shoes.

“Have you had sex with a guy, Lance?”

“No,” came the quiet reply.

“Is that why you’re doing this?”

“NO!” Lance looked up sharply. “I mean, not that I don’t want you that way. I mean, not that I didn’t think of it. Oh, heck,” Lance said helplessly, rubbing at his neck again. “I like you as a person, Chris. Because you’re crazy and wild, yet you take care of me when I’m sick. I’ve always admired and respected you, and it grew.”

“I admire and respect you, too,” Chris said, and it was true. Lance had an intelligence and tenacity that he could only envy. “This is so sudden.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You busy tonight?” Chris asked, and Lance shook his head. “We’ll go to a movie. And dinner.”

“A date?” Lance asked, his beautiful eyes hopeful.

“Yeah,” Chris said. He shrugged, but he smiled. “A date.”

“You paying?”

“As long as you’re a cheap date,” Chris teased back. Lance smiled. Chris took a step towards him and gave him a chaste kiss. He watched the flush creep up Lance’s pale skin and smiled.

“I’m, uh, gonna go home. I’ll be back around seven?”

“Sounds good,” Chris said. “Hey, can you look at my computer then? It’s all screwed up.”

“Did you use white-out on the monitor again?” Lance said, huffing a sigh.

“Shut up,” Chris said, shoving him. “Can you?”

“Sure? What are friends for?” Lance said with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll be here around six-thirty, then.”

“Okay. See ya,” Chris said. Lance gave him one more shy grin, then left. Chris closed the door and leaned against it. “What are friends for?” Chris repeated, then smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
